To Truly Heal
by Katy Rain Muhle
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when everyone and everything you know is turned against you? What if you felt like there was no reason to suffer reality anymore? This story is focused on the consequences of one's actions. More specifically, Bonnie, Ron, Tara, Kim and everyone around them. A Kim Possible story you have yet to read. Warnings: mentions of rape, attempted suicide and swearing.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this story is inspired by actual events. Some inconsistencies will be there and I will admit that there will be moments of OOC for some characters, but trust me, it's worth it. Heavily angsty for now, but it show's development. I'm thinking of making this a full book but I'm not sure yet with all my other fics. I'd appreciate your response after you read this. It took me a while to figure out a definite plot but I was finally able to get it down. More chapter's depends on the quantity of demands, so please support and review.**

* * *

><p>"Time for a bite?" Actual words.<p>

'I like pie.' Thoughts.

.

.

Story.

"... How is she?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. Her body is still in critical condition and there isn't any other way to wake her from the coma. As of now, we still have no choice but to wait for progress. If we tamper with anything, it may result in her death. The only thing we can physically do is feed her body enough nutrients to sustain itself."

"... Still that bad, huh?"

"I'm afraid so. On the plus side, her condition has neither worsened nor increased. For now, we can count that as a good thing."

"A good thing."

"I'm sorry, but it's all we have right now."

"Just great."

"... I'm actually glad she has a friend like you. You've been taking your time to visit her any moment you can. There aren't many people as devoted as you these days."

"... Thanks... Can I see her?"

"Of course! As always, visiting hours are till seven."

"Alright, thanks again, doctor."

"It's my pleasure, Tara."

Tara opened the door, witnessing a familiar sight. She sighed loudly and walked sluggishly to a bed. She took the nearest chair that was available to her and sat down. Looking at the bed, she couldn't stop the somber visage, even if she wanted to.

"Hey, Bonnie," she said softly, delicately.

There was no response.

Of course, she should have been used to it by now, but she just couldn't stand it. Bonnie was in a coma.

And it was all her fault.

No matter what anyone said to try and dissuade her from the truth, Tara didn't falter from the believe - because she firmly believed it was true.

It **was **true.

Oh God in heaven, she could never forget that day. It struck her heart like a poisoned knife. The things she said; the things she **did.** Everything was unforgivable.

Un-freaking-forgivable.

Nobody deserved that, not even the most hated person on earth.

It started off like any other day. She was close to graduation. Everyone was in high-spirits, from the populars, to the cheerleaders; it was a day that would be engraved in the minds of the seniors. For that day, Kim made her inspirational speech for the future.

They partied after graduation. It was amazing. Admittedly, Tara had been reluctant to let loose, but with the help of her best friend, it turned out easier than she had originally thought.

Bonnie had her faults, but she was a redeemable friend that Tara would put her wholehearted trust in.

That was then.

Soon, they started going to college. Tara had found herself a humble one in Middleton while Bonnie's was a upper-class institution in Upperton, obviously.

They did remain in contact, often conversing about the most mundane of things. Tara remained in contact with everyone: Kim, Ron, Monique, the cheer squad, the jocks, heck, even some teachers, but she only had their numbers. Bonnie was the only person from high school she really talked to. She honestly thought that her life would run smoothly. She honestly believed that she and her friends were truly ready for the big bad world.

Honestly, how naïve could she have been?

She had been going to her part-time job at a newspaper firm. She worked as a PA for the CEO of the company, a job that she was able to grasp because of her substantial grades and conversational skills - adding a cheery attitude was just the icing on the cake.

She remembered the morning quite clearly. She had gotten out of bed, done her morning routines, dawned her button shirt and business skirt and proceeded to drive to work. It had been a day like any other.

Then, she got a phone call.

It had been Kim, harping on about Bonnie's blasphemy and questioning if she had known. Tara had been beside herself with the onslaught of screeches. She hadn't a clue what Kim had been on about. After Kim's clarification though, she wished she'd never known.

Apparently, Bonnie had been blackmailing Ron into her service. Tara knew all about how Bonnie and Ron both found themselves near each other in different colleges, but she would have never suspected the two to be so familiar with each other. Blackmailing wasn't exactly something Bonnie thought better of, but to do it to Ron of all people, and what the hell was it about anyway? Tara had grown furious the more she entertain the possibilities to Kim's allegation. Bonnie had her tendencies of superiority as the 'Queen B', but Tara would not stand by and let Bonnie get her way, especially if it involved a former crush of hers getting the brunt of Bonnie's tactics. Bonnie blackmailing Ron? Oh, if it were only that simple.

She was at Bonnie's 'pad' within the next day. The tension was as thick as it could get, it didn't help that Kim swiftly arrived five minutes later. Put both Bonnie and Kim in a room and the temperature could easily be less than frozen, if possible. Murderous intent emitted from the house.

Kim tried to keep her temper in check as she reiterated her findings, which were courtesy of the all so knowledgeable Wade.

Tara had been surprised to discover many things. Kim and Ron broke up soon after graduation. For Kim, the relationship didn't seem as compatible as she originally realised; she even fell in love with another man and didn't think it was right stringing Ron along for a ride. She did as best as she could to end the relationship on a high. She did everything to let Ron know that she was still his best friend, no matter what. Unfortunately, Kim Possible could do anything, even royally screw up a relationship.

Ron apparently felt betrayed by the break up, but supported her choice anyway. It was okay in the beginning, but when Ron found out that Kim was dating 'Monkey' again, then all hell broke loose. Kim had tried to be as understanding as possible to Ron's animosity towards Josh, even Josh tried to be patient and give Ron time to adjust; he even tried to be a friend to Stoppable - a 'good' friend - but Ron's vehement refusals to accept situations for what they were put a strain on everything, to the point where Kim had enough. Josh had enough as well, even resulting to intimidation, threatening Ron to support them or else, even inflicting bodily damage for emphasis, which, of course, was the wrong sort of action. However, Kim would never know about it until it was too late.

Then the arguments started. First with Ron and Josh, then with Ron and Kim, then with Ron, Kim **and** Josh. It was a losing battle for Ron, and Kim would not tolerate her best friend hating her boyfriend any longer. So, with tempers flaring and negotiations failing, it was obvious which route was taken. Right then and there, Kim gave Ron an ultimatum: tolerate Josh or they would not be friends anymore. It came as little surprise that Ron chose the latter.

Kim had been 'fine' with it. Let him be childish, sooner or later he would come to his senses and seek her out for forgiveness.

But he never did.

Kim had been adamant in refusing to mend the broken bond until Ron 'grovelled' at her feet, or at least that's what Tara deduced from Kim's heated explanation of the things Tara had missed out during her absent contact.

Kim accepted a University position in London, Josh had also found luck in getting in. And the couple looked to remain strong. It hadn't even been six months before they were engaged.

She was still stubborn, never letting Ron know about her endeavours. Instead, Ron found out from a misunderstanding with Dr. Ann Possible, who had no clue of the turmoil that he and Kim were under. With that slap to the face, Ron cut off any sort of communication to 'K.P.'

It took a long time for Kim to even consider finding out how Ron was. Since she couldn't communicate on phone for some reason, she opted to enlist the help of her trusted computer geek. Wade had been keeping a close eye on Ron, without Kim's knowledge since she had refused to talk about him at all anytime his names was ever uttered, and what he told her had Kim reeling.

Ron was in a college training to be a cook, that much she knew. He was getting good grades but lacked social skills, often resulting in his own solitude. Not that bad, right? Well, there was more to come.

Ron had established himself independently and earned everything, from money to the clothes on his back, all on his own. He didn't live near Middleton anymore and had little to no contact with his parents. He had become withdrawn, not relying on anyone to help him. His debt was copious and he lived in a rundown apartment that hardly supported itself. Kim convinced herself that she had nothing to do with how Ron turned out. Hell, even his parents didn't know what he was up to.

Wade had been hesitant to explain any further, but plowed through. Because Ron had a secretively bad lifestyle and misplaced judgement, he couldn't confide in anyone for help. He was seriously hitting an all time low for money. That's where Bonnie fit into the picture.

She had found out about it, and Kim suspected that Bonnie had exploited Ron's predicament rigorously. Using and abusing him as she wished with the promise of not telling anyone and even giving him money to pay his bills.

Kim's sneer quickly turned into a hateful snarl as she continued the horrifying story.

Ron was forced to do whatever Bonnie wanted, and boy did Bonnie use that.

Essentially, Ron was her toy - with every sense to the word.

He was basically her slave.

Kim's anguish cries continued on. Blaming Bonnie for how Ron had turned out. Scorning her for raping her best friend.

All Bonnie did was shrug and asked: Where were you all this time when he needed you?

It took every fibre of Kim's being not attack her on the spot. Currently, Ron was at his apartment, no doubt talking to his family.

"I will sue you for sexual assault!"

"Is that all, Possible? If you hadn't figured it out, Ron didn't disagree to our 'contract'. So I was in every right to do what I wanted."

"You bitch!"

"Sue me all you want. You have no proof that I forced myself on him. He willingly accepted."

"Fuck you, Bonnie! I don't have time for your shit!" Kim shrieked, her eyes red with fury. "You touch him; you even look at him again, I'll-"

"You'll what, kill me?"

Kim's snarl turned feral, her anger clearly getting the best of her. She stormed to the door. "I never want to see your face near him again!" The door slammed shut loudly.

Bonnie huffed and muttered 'bitch' under her breath before turning to a furious blonde. "Tara, don't believe her. She doesn't know the entire story."

"Did you blackmail Ron?" was Tara's gritted response.

"... Well, yeah, but-"

"Did... Did you...rape him?"

"It's not like that-"

"Answer me!"

"... At first-"

Slap!

The sting Tara felt on her hand was dulled by her blazing anger. "How could you?!"

Bonnie seemed visibly shaken, affectively reminding Tara of the kind position she held. She was Bonnie's best friend. With that, came the knowledge that Bonnie had a dependents on her for understanding. No more.

"I-It's not as bad as it sounds, Tara! Please! It started off that way, sure, but you have no idea what we've been th-"

A punch to the gut silenced Bonnie rant. She doubled over in pain, but dared not retaliate.

"All these years I've been putting up with everyone's bullshit of how horrible a person you are! I never believed them! You had your faults, but there was a good person inside you! Fuck that! You're disgusting!"

"T-Tara."

"Shut up!" Tara cut off with a wicked smack to the brunette's face. "I can't believe you! You know what, I've had it with your shit, Bonnie! Fuck you! I wished I'd never known someone as despicable as you!"

"Tara, please listen-Ack!"

Tara slapped her again, too engrossed in her own anger to care. "Don't call me; don't talk to me. I never want to see your face again. I fucking hate you!"

With that, she left the battered brunette to cry alone.

Back in reality, Tara wiped away the tears. Oh God, she didn't know. If she did, she would have never said all those things; she would have never hurt Bonnie. But the damage had already been done.

Not long after that incident, three months to be exact, she got another call from Kim. What the red-head said next completely tore Tara apart, causing her to break down and sob profusely at work.

Ron had tried to commit suicide, but he hadn't been the only one.

Bonnie had tried to kill herself too. In fact, it had been a joint suicide attempt from both parties. They had tried to commit suicide together.

It was only on a whim that Kim had found them, asking Wade on Ron's progress. The two were still not friends but Kim couldn't find it in herself to leave Ron unchecked anymore, even if he didn't know about it. Wade had instantly shown worry when his tracker detected an overdose of an unkown substance in Ron's system, deducing it to be drugs of some sort. Putting two and two together wasn't hard for Wade, but it was a foreboding revelation for Kim.

She had raced to Ron's location, only to witness the horror that awaited any poor soul that stumbled into Ron's apartment. Two bodies: mouths bleeding, eyes vacant and glazed. Kim didn't scream, only acted. No, the screams of hurt and horror would be for later.

The ambulance couldn't be fast enough. Bonnie and Ron were soon admitted to their own rooms in Upperton Hospital, that is after the doctors barely got them back to life.

From then on, Kim allowed herself to completely break down; sobbing, screaming, wailing, desperately calling Ron's name as means to bring him back to her. All the hurt she felt. All the anger she felt. Everything.

She blamed herself.

Ron's parents were the first people - aside from Kim - on the scene. The horror stricken faces that greeted Tara's eyes would forever haunt her. Hana had only shown confusion, tapping her prone brother and telling him to wake up so they could play.

Mr. Stoppable had been so furious, constantly asking how this could possibly happen. Ron seemed cheerful just a week prior, he continued - only to be cut short with the sudden arrival of the Rockwallers.

It didn't take long for fingers to be pointed for blame, nearly resulting in both fathers of the children tearing the other's head off - Mr. Rockwaller more so than Mr. Stoppable.

Explanations for the incident were scarce. No one knew why this happened, or what the catalyst to the event was. All they knew was that their children tried to end their lives.

Which meant they likely thought that they didn't have a reason to live.

Tara had sat on a chair and stared blankly at a wall for God knew how long, listening briskly as Kim worked in overdrive - having Wade do research for anything that could explain her now best friend's behaviour, and Wade reluctantly provided results.

All the parents were situated on seats as Kim stood in front of a room they all occupied. Hell, even her parents were there, reminding her that they thought of Ron as family too. It broke her heart to see them so worried.

She looked at the communicator and then at all the adults. She swallowed hard and tried to calm herself. She must have looked quite awful with how sympathetic her parents seemed towards her. She felt like a walking corpse. Her movements were heavy and she felt a constant pain in her chest. She knew her hair was anything but presentable, her eyes were puffy and her face was flushed, but she didn't care about her disheveled form. She didn't know what she was about to be made aware off, but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"O-Okay," she started, quietly, her voice laced - wavering - with guilt and shame. "Wade has...g-gotten the results and I'll allow him to tell us his findings. T-Take it away, Wade."

"... Are you sure you want to hear what I'm about to say?" Wade asked cautiously. "It's not good."

"Please," Mrs. Rockwaller rasped through tears as she held her husband's arm. "My baby nearly died. Please, we have to know."

Wade sighed. "I'm sorry about this then. I've gone through almost all possible records in Upperton that concerned Ron and Bonnie respectively..." Wade really seemed troubled, as if what he was about to reveal would shatter the families.

"And?!" Mr. Rockwaller impatiently prompted, earning disapproving frowns from the rest of the families.

"... Using these findings as conclusive evidence, it's certain that Ron's an alcoholic and dealt with drugs," he put his hand up to dissuade any protests; "I have video recordings of every alcoholic purchase and every drug dealing activity. Once the doctor's analyse his blood, I can assure you that you won't like the results."

"But why would he be involved in all that?!" Mr. Stoppable quarrelled. "That's not how our Ron would act!"

"It's pretty clear that Ron's changed," Wade cut in bluntly. "He isn't the same goofy, cheerful, guy that we knew in high school."

Kim cringed on the spot, evidently knowing the reason to Ron's attitude.

"We tried to be there for him all the time!" Mrs. Stoppable said. "He always told us that he had it covered! Even after we found out that he didn't get enough money and -" she turned a furious glare to the Rockwallers - "raped by **your** daughter!"

"How dare you!" Mr. Rockwaller bellowed. "If anything, your impudent child had his way with my daughter!"

"Enough!" Dr. Possible shouted. Casting a glance to the communicator, she coaxed. "Please continue, Wade."

"... Right, it's my understanding that Ron didn't want to worry you with his problems. If I was in his shoes, I'd never let my parents know of the person I'd become. Even if he got messed up, he still thought of you guys. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but it's safe to say that when Ron comes out of this, he **will** need therapy and your indefinite support."

"What about my daughter!" Mr. Rockwaller demanded.

"Your daughter," Wade reproachfully began, "is definitely a special case. No different from Ron though."

"Listen here, boy-"

"Let him continue!" Mrs. Rockwaller scolded her husband.

Wade gave thanks. "From these records, it seems that you disowned Bonnie from any money."

"How did you-"

"She is a grown up now. She needs to earn her own pay. That's how I got things done when I was her age and it's no different with her."

"I understand that she hasn't had any financial support all year."

"Affirmative."

"Okay. I understand that you don't see her much."

"We're often busy," Mrs. Rockwaller blurted out, the implication that she was a neglectful mother sending her on edge.

"How often did you see her this year?" Wade questioned.

"What does that have to do with what's happened to her?!" Mr. Rockwaller demanded.

"... We haven't seen her all year," Mrs. Rockwaller murmured softly, much to her horror.

"Not like it matters. Bon-Bon didn't deserve much time," Connie said arrogantly.

"Yep," Lonnie chirped.

Mrs. Rockwaller looked to reprimand her daughters, but her actions were cut short.

Wade nodded. "Did you know that she's a prostitute?"

"What?! When?!"

"She started at the beginning of the year. My guess is that she couldn't find a job and had no other option."

That made everyone freeze in shock. Tara's mouth was dry and she struggled to breath. What?

"You dare spew this rubbish?!"

"They're facts, Mr. Rockwaller. If you want, I can tell you the rest."

"Stupid boy-"

"Please..." Mrs. Rockwaller chocked, still reeling from the shock.

"Before all this, how often are in contact with her?"

"... We haven't talked to her ever since the year began."

The answer shocked and disgusted both the Stoppable and Possible family. What kind of parent didn't keep in touch with their own child?!

"This is tedious!" Mr. Rockwaller huffed irritably, whether he was more angry at Wade or himself, no one could discern.

Wade didn't waver. "Bonnie was also involved with drugs. I don't know the whole story of what happened, but I'm pretty sure Ron ran into her when he also had financial problems."

Mrs. Stoppable struggled not to faint. It was one thing to find out that her child was involved in criminal activity but to actually think his life was that miserable that he thought ending it would make everything all better. She couldn't help herself; she cried, with Mrs. Rockwaller and Dr. Possible joining her. For the first time in their lives, Connie and Lonnie looked absolutely torn.

Wade's face was grim. "The only people that can tell you the whole story are unconscious. I'm sorry, guys. This isn't easy for anyone."

Silence followed.

Tara jerked back to reality from the flashback. It seemed like yesterday, but it had only been a month ago and neither Ron or Bonnie looked to be getting better. They were both still in comas.

"Hey, you're still here?" Connie said softly while gently opening the door.

"Yeah," Tara said tiredly, rubbing her eyes to remain focused and wipe away the burning tears.

"You should take breaks, Tara. Bon-Bon isn't going anywhere.

Tara smiled at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. The blonde suddenly noticed Connie's worried stare, casted upon her little sister.

"Grab a seat. Bon-Bon isn't going anywhere," Tara repeated cheekily.

Connie smirked at her and did just that. It was a bit awkward as the room remain silent. Throughout the month, Tara had the opportunity to get to know Bonnie's family. At first, she hated every single one of them.

Her parents showed every sign of being neglectful. Her sisters were snarky and belittled anyone they wished, often Bonnie herself. That all happened during Wades devastating analysis. Tara didn't let Wade finish, leaving in unrestrained rage. She was angry at them. If what little Bonnie had told her was true, then her sisters - who Bonnie secretly admired - treated her like dirt and her parents couldn't be bothered.

She hated them all, but most importantly...

Tara hated herself.

In the back of her head, she knew that Bonnie needed her much more than she let on. The brunette basically had no one else to turn to for comfort and support. Tara was her last chance at normality.

And Tara disowned her like filth.

She didn't know, she would defend, but it was hollow, for she should have made the effort to know. She was supposed to be Bonnie's best friend. Bonnie gave her heart to her and trusted her not to break it.

But Tara did break it, and it seemed that was all the motivation Bonnie needed to end her life. She didn't know much about Ron's story, but Tara felt like she ran into conclusions too quickly, and that might have cost her Bonnie. Her eyes burned all day at the thought.

But the next day - when she went to visit Bonnie - tunes were changed. The Rockwaller family looked so guilty of a crime that Tara was surprised. She didn't trust them however, so she settled for just seeing Bonnie.

But over the next few weeks. She could see a change. Each member trying to make it up as little as they could. Tara was surprised most with Mrs. Rockwaller and Connie, who seemed to be taking it the hardest.

"Mom will be here soon. I swear, she's gonna stress herself out with how much she worries," Connie muttered.

"She's just being a mother," Tara murmured in return.

"Does that mean you're just being a mother too? You're just like her, visiting Bonnie everyday and crying... I hate seeing mom cry."

Tara didn't respond. It was pointless. They all knew what the situation was.

"... I didn't know her that well, you know?"

Tara looked at Connie. Said girl gazed at her sister remorsefully. She gently tried to connect her hand with Bonnie's, but flinched at the last second.

"I'd always say that I've got the brains, but look at me. I didn't even see this coming. I know I teased her, b-but I w-would have never -" Connie sniffed, too distraught to continue.

Tara nodded sadly. She knew how Connie felt. It wasn't easy seeing someone you cared about in such a condition.

"I'm supposed to be her big sister," Connie continued softly, her self-loathing prominent. "I'm supposed to be there for her. But all this time, I just thought she was a nuisance. There were always those days when I didn't care what she was up to. It had always been me and Lonnie until Bonnie was born. We had each other - beauty and brains - and little Bon-Bon was always the one that "got the rest". We never did anything with her, aside from teasing her senselessly about her bad taste in fashion and men... Oh Bonnie, I'm sorry! I love you! I didn't know!" Connie sobbed, burying her face next to her sister's body. She cried hard, her body shaking in waves.

Tara was used to these moments with Connie, offering a comforting hand on the woman's back. She may have acted indifferent, but in the end, she was just like anyone else.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Connie wailed into the sheets, her cries only partially muffled.

Tara's tears fell as well. Everyone was broken and trying to find their way through this. She just hoped, no, she prayed that when Bonnie woke up, she would accept her heartfelt apologies and forgive her. Tara couldn't imagine Bonnie hating her guts, it would be too much for the blonde, even if she did deserve it.

'I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me, Bonnie.'

She briefly wondered how Kim was doing. If anything, the red-head must have still been a mess ever since last month.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, people, suicide is serious and shouldn't be taken lightly. I lost a good friend of mine that way and I can tell you that nobody close to her will ever be the same again. Don't do it. It will only make the people that love you suffer.<strong>

**R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my good friend, Bluelion, I don't think there can ever be something as a happily ever after. No sense of fairy tale ending could ever come from a story as dark as this. However, leaving this as a one-shot wouldn't really do this fic justice. In more ways than one, I relate to Tara specifically, and I'm sure many others can relate to the story as a whole. This story isn't just for entertainment but personal as well; my friend and I were like sisters. Admittedly, I could leave this as a one-shot and carry on with a separate continuation if you'd all like that. Let me know. Right now, here is the update. **

**Side note: Finals are just around the corner. So if you're a reader of any of my other fics, then just know it will be a while before I bother to update them. The only reason I felt like updating this one is because of recent events. If you can't understand that, then don't bother telling me. Seriously, I'll probably get mad if you demand me to continue my other stories or something.**

* * *

><p><span>Story.<span>

"Kimmie, breakfast!"

Kim groaned from her bed. She groggily opened her eyes, letting out a tired yawn. Slowly getting out of bed, she took in her surroundings, surprised that she was in her old bedroom. This wasn't London, that was for sure.

She stretched her limbs, did some push ups, and hurriedly went into her bathroom in order to look presentable. Once she was done with her morning routines, she went downstairs to be greeted by the sight of her waiting family.

Just like old times, they did everything together, including eating breakfast. The scene was cheerful, but truthfully, it could never be the same as it was again.

"Morning Kimmie-cub," James addressed fatherly.

"Morning," Kim muttered, making her way and seating on her usual place at the table.

After saying a quick grace, the Possibles began eating. It was as if it was just a normal day; it was as if she never left this place to begin with; it was as if nothing ever happened.

If she believed any of that, then Kim would be lying to herself.

Things had changed, dramatically. All it took was one person's action to bring her world crumbling down around her.

"Hey Kim, today's the day, isn't it?" Jim asked curiously, adorning his face.

"Yep, I'll be studying at Middleton University today," Kim replied. There was no point in hiding the fact. It wasn't as if she was ashamed of her change in learning vicinities. She chose this.

Sure, Middleton Uni was not really on par with London's best learning areas, but she didn't regret moving back here. She didn't regret dropping out and leaving Josh behind.

She couldn't allow herself to.

"Are you really sure this is what you want, sweetie?" Ann questioned, showing her concern for her daughter.

"Mom, it's no big deal. I'm still going to University. Even if I missed the first semester, I'll catch up. The only reason I went to London anyway was because I wanted to experience new places," Kim said reassuringly.

"And Josh?" James questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Kim's mood immediately dropped at the mention of the name.

That man.

She was such an idiot, truly, TRULY, an idiot. If Ron was here...

Ron.

James must have realised his mistake, opening his mouth to hastily apologise, but Kim was having none of it.

"It's okay, dad. We're through."

"Thank God," Tim started, breaking the awkward tension.

"We really didn't like that guy," Jim added in.

"And why is that?" Ann asked suspiciously.

"Mom, you don't know him like we do."

"Yeah, he's more into himself than anyone."

"Every time he came over, it looked like he was trying to be pretentious instead of honest, so he could get with Kim."

"And that smug face really was weird."

Kim looked at the twins, dumbfounded.

"... I'm not bringing people I date here anymore."

"Technically, you guys were engaged." Jim reminded.

"Thanks," Kim sarcastically put out.

"Anytime," Jim smirked.

Being reminded of the biggest mistakes she made didn't exactly lift Kim's already gloomy mood.

She should have seen him for what he really was, a selfish, fucking, jerk. She should have seen it sooner, but love was blind after all.

When Ron had tried to kill himself and she saved his life, she had been doing all she can to be close to him - dropping so many oversea opportunities just to remain near Upperton Hospital. Josh had been 'supportive', at first. However, things quickly escalated negatively for the couple.

Josh felt like she was blowing him off because she liked Ron more, claiming that Ron's condition wasn't worth ending her prosperous future in London. Ron had family that would be with him, she didn't have to be so involved herself. Stoppable made his decision, a selfish one at that, and she shouldn't have to drop backwards for something out of her control.

For some reason she didn't know, Kim became furious at Josh for that, stating that he could never understand what she and Ron shared. Evidently, that wasn't what Josh had been expecting, and the couple argued. It was through that argument that Kim finally realised Josh true intentions.

"Damn that bastard. I should have kicked his ass for what he did! Because of him, you're a wreck Kim! Forget about him! If he dies, it shouldn't be your problem. You're engaged to me!"

Slap!

Josh looked on in shock, raising a hand to his blaring cheek as Kim's face turned red.

"Don't you EVER say that about my best friend! He means everything to me, and I won't stand for anyone bad mouthing him!"

Josh stared at her, incredulous. "Best friend, are you joking? You haven't had a conversation with that guy for months! You didn't even check up on him once! And the moment you find out he tried to hurt himself, you drop everything and act all buddy-buddy? Face it, Kim, Ron's not your best friend anymore! You made sure of that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim hissed, daring the blonde to clarify.

"I'm not saying it was a bad idea. Ron was never good for you. He didn't help your rep-"

"And you do?!" Kim screamed. "All this time, that's why you cared...because I'm Kim Possible."

Josh must have realised his mistake, but it was too late. "Wait, Kim, I didn't mean-"

"I can't take this anymore. Ever since Ron went into hospital, you've been trying to convince me to stay with you, pointing out how bad Ron is-"

"Kim, look-"

A hand stopped him. "You never cared about him at all. You lied to me."

"No, Kim-"

"You bastard."

Josh shut his mouth in surprise. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. He just wanted her to know that he was the most important man in her life. He was her fiance, meaning he should come first, but that was obviously backfiring.

Kim's expression turned cold.

"... I'm packing my things."

He would have tried to convince her to stay with him, but he let her go. Kim didn't know if it was due to the fact that she could beat him to a pulp if he tried anything or the fact that he just stopped caring altogether. It hurt to entertained the latter, but what hurt more was the fact that her life swiftly turned upside down.

She felt lost.

"Kimmie?" Her mother called worriedly.

Kim snapped back to reality. "Yeah?"

"I won't judge you for your decisions. You're an adult now, I understand that. However, sweetie, I'm worried about you."

Kim looked around, mentally sighing in relief when she realised Jim and Tim had already left the table. She definitely didn't need their input.

"I can understand that you don't want to go to London anymore, but you have other, great, opportunities lined up for you. Please, honey, you shouldn't feel like you're forced to stay here. I know what happened to Ron was bad, but don't let that stop you from living your dream." Ann said tentatively.

Kim knew her mother meant well, she only wanted what was best for her, but she didn't get it.

Oh God, just the thought of being anywhere that wasn't near Ron caused dread to fill her. She couldn't leave this place. What if something worse happened to Ron and she wasn't able to do anything? She couldn't do that to herself, she just couldn't.

She had never known anyone outside of her family as long as Ron. She had never cared for someone as much as Ron. For all of Josh's selfish speculations, he was right. She cared more about Ron than him.

She wished she could have done the year differently. That way, she wouldn't have to put up with all the heartache that refused to stop.

She couldn't be anywhere apart from Ron. If he really died on her, she really didn't know if she could move on from that.

Technically, they were not best friends anymore. In fact, Ron didn't like her, and a few months ago, she didn't like him. She felt disgusted in herself for that, easily tossing away years of friendship only to make the same mistake she made last time - dating "Monkey".

"Where were you when he needed you?"

God, that grating comment tore at her psyche, reminding her over and over of her abandonment - telling her repeatedly that she didn't even deserve to call Ron someone close to her, let alone her friend.

She thanked God habitually for letting her save Ron on that fateful night, for letting him live. She can still remember it. How she found him there at his apartment, bloodied. How everything just blanked out and all she could do was fear for Ron's safety.

She had been hysterical, pushing herself to the best of her abilities. Of course, she had been worried about Bonnie too. As much as she hated that bitch, she would never want death to fall on her. She did struggle getting the two out of the apartment, but soon got help for a tenant.

The first two days after the incident, she never left Ron's side. Even after visiting hours, she would fight tooth and nail with nurses and doctors to stay, never budging. Thinking back to those events, Kim knew that she really wasn't in her right state of mind. She was thinking irrationally, protecting Ron from anything and anyone had been the only train of thought.

"Kimmie?" Her mother called again.

"Oh, I'm fine, mom. I'm fine staying here for a while. I'm still young. I can change my mind anytime," Kim said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"If you say so, honey," her mother said, clearly unconvinced.

Kim stood up and grabbed her bag, next to the couch. She slung it over her shoulder and looked at her mother.

"I'm going now. I'll visit Ron after my lessons."

"Kimmie?" Her father said warningly.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Bonnie too, okay?"

Ann and James smiled at her and bid her farewell.

After classes, Kim drove swiftly to Upperton Hospital. She was used to the route she repeatedly used. She had gone back and forth from Middleton to Upperton so many times, it didn't take long to memorise all the twists and turns. Before she knew it, she had arrived.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Possible," a nurse greeted kindly.

"Good afternoon," she replied in kind as she strode through the hospital's corridor.

She made sure to focus on her destination and bid anyone no mind. She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes. Most of the people probably had the same thought.

Kim Possible, the girl that could do anything, couldn't even stop her own "best friend" from nearly taking his life... Okay, perhaps she was being paranoid, but she still believed that all they did was pity her.

As she walked to the familiar room, she briefly entertained actually seeing Bonnie this time. Sure, she had been seeing "Queen B" for the duration of their stay at the hospital, but it didn't mean they were buddies now. How could they be, when Bonnie was still in coma.

Oh she wanted answers alright, from both Ron and Bonnie. Why did they do that to themselves? Why didn't Ron just reach out for help? All of this could have been prevented if...if...if what?

It was obvious that Ron's actions had everything to do with her. Ron would have never become what he is if she had just been more supportive of his views. Kim knew she had something to do with Ron's attitude, and of course, she indeed blamed herself.

But she was angry at Ron too.

How could he do this to them? How could he put everyone through so much pain and anguish? Didn't he know that he had people that would be heartbroken if he ever passed away? Didn't he know what effect his actions would have on people that love him, including her?

When that jerk ever woke up, Kim would slap him silly before kissing him senselessly; she would rage and rage before clinging to him and crying on his shoulders; she would call him horrible names before begging him not to leave her again. She would do all those things, because Ron was worth it.

She shook her head to focus, finally realising that she was in front of a door that she was used to. She slowly opened it and went inside.

"Ms. Possible, right on time,"

"Hey, doc, how's he doing?" Kim asked.

The doctor had been doing a checkup on Ron, writing anything worthy of further analysis.

"I'm actually glad you asked that, Kim. I got good news and bad news - take a seat."

Kim looked at the doctor, and then Ron, and then the doctor again. She gulped, not really liking surprises anymore. She followed suit though, grabbing a seat and putting it as close to Ron's bed as possible. She sat stiffly, apprehension clearly prominent.

"Relax, Kim, he's not going to die."

"I'll relax once you tell me what's going on."

"Fare enough. I've recently done a few checkups on Ron's condition."

"I saw you doing that a moment ago."

"Yes, but not exactly. I was just confirming that my readings were correct."

"Okay, what are you getting at?"

"... Ron's condition is improving."

"..."

"..."

"... What?" Kim whispered in shock.

"Ron's condition is improving. It's still too early to determine anything worthwhile, but this is good news in itself."

Kim blinked at the doctor. Good news, good news? This was GREAT news! Kim couldn't believe it. It had been almost two months of hoping, praying for a miracle. She didn't know what to do, jump and scream or sigh in relief. She decided to settle for the latter.

"That's a relief," she said, eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Yes it is... About Bonnie."

Kim deflated. "What about her?"

"It seems her condition has improved as well. We have deduced that this is because the unknown substances in their system is starting to recede and expel."

"You still don't know what drugs they took?"

"Actually, we aren't sure if it's drugs at all. The chemical analysis from our tests couldn't bring conclusive evidence that drugs were administered into their bodies."

Kim tisked in frustration, still nothing.

"It appears we still have to wait before we know the whole story. I understand you came to see him, so I'll leave you in peace."

Kim thanked the doctor, and focused her attention on the only blonde in the room.

When she was sure they were alone, she started. "Hey, Ron."

"..."

"You still pissed at me, huh, giving me the silent treatment?" Kim joked lightly.

"..."

She sighed. "I can just tell you'll be angry when you wake up, but you won't be the only one, buddy. You gonna have a lot of angry people who love you wanting answers, including me."

"..."

"How could you do this to us?" Kim finally let her anger show. "How could you put us through this?!"

"Oh God, I can't even think straight! I'm worried about you every day!"

"..."

"... I'm sorry, " she said softly, her mood dropping to despair. "I wish I was there. I could have stopped this. I could have helped you."

She took her time eyeing Ron's prone form. She just wished he'd open his eyes, even if it was to just glare at her.

She folded her arms on his bed and used them as a pillow. She made sure she was able to have a view of Ron's face before she felt her eyes getting heavy. Soon, she fell asleep.

...

...

... _Kim..? Kim..?_

Kim jerked awake. For a moment, she thought she heard Ron's voice. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"It's hard waking you up when you're asleep." Kim looked to the voice, and was surprised to see Tara.

"Hey," Tara said softly.

"Hey."

"It's kinda late. I hope you're not planning on fighting the doctors just to stay here again."

Kim blushed in embarrassment. "It's okay, even though I'd love nothing more than being here, I've got my limits."

"Good."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"... Bonnie's next door."

"Oh yeah..."

"You're not going to see her today?"

"I will in a minute. Why are you here this late, Tara?"

Tara laughed nervously. "Lost track of time. It took Mrs Rockwaller's visit to realise how late it was."

"I can relate to you."

"Yeah... Have you heard the good news?"

"What, that Ron's getting better?"

"Yeah, and Bonnie too!"

"Yeah, and Bonnie..."

Tara knew of Kim's animosity towards Bonnie, so she decided to let the attitude slide.

"I feel like it's a dream, you know?" Kim looked at Ron. "Like any moment, I'd wake up and there Ron would be. We'd do all the stupid stuff we used to."

Tara nodded. "I feel the same way about Bonnie."

Kim sighed. "I can't even cry anymore. I've cried so much that I think I'm out of tears."

"That's okay, I'm sure when Ron wakes up, you'll have more tears to spare," Tara teased.

"Probably," Kim murmured.

"... Visiting hours are almost up," Tara reminded after a pause.

"Don't worry, Tara, I'll see Bonnie."

Kim stood up. "Take your time with him."

Tara nodded. "Thanks, it will only be a few minutes."

Kim smiled. "Seems like your crush on him didn't disappear after all, huh?"

Tara coughed, evidently trying to hide a blush. "Aham! I'm not sure if I like Ron that way anymore. It was high school."

"So?" Kim cut off. "I see the way you look at him."

"Okay, seriously, stop it, Kim," Tara pouted; she mentally cursed herself for having a terrible poker face.

"Hahaha! I'm just teasing, Tara. Well, might as well go see her highness," Kim drawled sarcastically.

Tara stopped and looked at Kim in uncertainty. "Do... Do you still hate her?"

"Bonnie and I were never friends...but I don't hate her, Tara. That doesn't mean I'm not mad at her for what she put Ron through," she put up a hand to stop Tara's protests, "but I understand that I don't know the whole story."

Tara visibly relaxed. "Thank you."

"Honestly, I don't understand how you of all people ended up being best friends with Bonnie."

Tara rolled her eyes. It wasn't just Kim who questioned her sanity. "And I told you before, the reason is because I understand Bonnie...at least, I did"

Tara grimaced, remembering seeing Bonnie near death two months ago.

"Hey, it's okay. "Kim worriedly put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We all made mistakes here."

"Yeah..."

"... Well," Kim chirped, "I'm gonna go see Bon-Bon now. Hope her highness won't mind."

"I'm sure she wouldn't," Tara said with a smile.

"Alright, see ya!" Kim said, swiftly leaving and closing the door.

"See ya," Tara murmured.

She turned her attention to Ron.

Was Kim right? Did she still feel that way about him?

"No, no. I visit you cause you're my friend," Tara said; she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself.

She sat next to Ron's bed.

"Hey, Ronnie," Tara said happily.

No response.

Tara wasn't deterred. "I just can't wait for you to wake up. I'm sure Kim's gonna be really mad at you, but I hope you pull through."

Tara paused herself, fighting back the tears. She wondered how on earth could Kim keep her composure in check, especially at a time like this. She was strong, but Tara did know better.

Kim was just as much of a cry baby as she was.

"She hides it well though," Tara conceded.

She looked at Ron again, and smiled beautifully.

"I had a weird day today, Ronnie. When I woke up this morning, I was late for college. I was running around like crazy, trying to get myself ready... I...uhm...kinda ran outside my house without a top. What made it worse was a kid had to point it out. You know what he said? "Hey lady, your bra looks like my mom's." Yeah, I was really embarrassed. I ran back home and hid in my room, but when I got the courage to go to college, I laughed," Tara said, failing to stifle her chuckles.

"Oh and you wouldn't believe what happen there..."

This was how it always happened. She would come and visit both Bonnie and Ron, telling them how her day went. She never hid anything and spoke freely, even if it was embarrassing to let them know her dirty secrets.

She would wait patiently for them. She would wait as long as it took.

She just hoped that after this, they can finally begin to heal.

She had no idea how hard that would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
